


sunflower still grows at night

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art Student Kim Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, and mingyu is so so in love, soonyoung is a sweet sweet boy, this is so cheesy oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: mingyu had an art block and soonyoung is his lovely boyfriend.





	sunflower still grows at night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please receive this 3k worth of soongyu fluff. i have been wanting to write soft boyfriends mingyu and soonyoung again for such a long time and here you it is!
> 
> i got a writer's block the past month and i'm just glad to be able to produce this work.
> 
> warning: very cheesy and fluffy? and soft.
> 
> i'm actually thinking if i should put these in a series? this could work as a sequel to [ for the love of god, just ask him out ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361904) but not intended to be so you could read this as a stand-alone fic as well. :)
> 
> again, this is very much unbeta-ed like most of my other works so if you found some typographical or spelling errors, please oversee it for now. i'll try my best to beta my works from now on hhhhhh 
> 
> title is from rex orange county's sunflower, basically the song where i got my inspiration to write this fic. please make sure to give it a listen!

the blank screen starts to burn itself on mingyu’s brain as he tries to come up with an idea to draw about for his midterm project, the cursor hovering and the light dimming from his tablet blinking right back at him as if to mock him. he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, his teeth sinking on his lower lip and his eyes starts to burn with unshed tears as he pushes his chair away from his table and throw his body down on his bed in exhaustion.

 

mingyu buries his face on his pillow, screaming down at it and wanting nothing but to melt and be one with his blankets and maybe disappear. the world just seems too much for him right now. he feels all over the place and feels the walls closing in on him at the same time.

 

minghao told him to take a break. suggested he rest for a night or two when he starts flooding his inbox with rants regarding his current artist block.

 

mingyu would have taken his advice, if not for that one voice inside his head urging him to start on his project, the deadline hanging over him like a dark gray cloud even if he still has the rest of his week to submit it.

 

god knows how much he tried. the four walls of his apartment a witness to his groans and screams of frustration for suddenly feeling like he cannot draw. the urge to cut off his hands for being useless coming in on him strong, fucking with his mind. convincing him that he's nothing.

 

mingyu screams on his pillow.

 

with his playlist playing in the background and his mind on overrun and entering a void at the same time, mingyu fails to notice the clicking of his door lock and the thud of footsteps echoing inside his apartment. it isn’t until there are fingers sliding through his messy mop of brown hair that he jumps from his position, the humming following right after helping to calm down his already rapid heart beats and evening out his breathing. mingyu moves closer to the body beside him, unconsciously seeking comfort that only his person gives him.

 

“have you eaten?” soonyoung asks in such a gentle voice it makes mingyu want to cry. soonyoung is always so warm and gentle and kind and everything mingyu isn't. soonyoung with his wide grin and short temper yet he makes mingyu feel how the sunflowers must feel soaking under the sun.

  


mingyu shakes his head in reply, remembering the last meal he had was a cup of ramen when he woke up this morning. he hears soonyoung click his tongue, suddenly feeling like a child about to be scolded, turning his head to press it at the side of soonyoung’s exposed thigh, his shorts riding up because of his position. it’s warm and soft and if someone asked mingyu where his favorite place is, he’d answer _anywhere with soonyoung_ in a heartbeat.

 

“i brought you food, get up and eat,” soonyoung sighs, pushing back mingyu’s sweaty hair away from his forehead before poking mingyu’s cheek repeatedly, frowning at his protruding cheekbone. “i leave you alone for two days, upon your insistence, and you stop functioning. how would you ever live without me? i told you to take care of yourself, you big baby.”

 

_i can't live without you. please don't leave me._

 

it’s when mingyu sniffs that him and soonyoung both realize that he’s crying. tears slowly streaming down his face and his eyebrows knitted together, making him looked so hurt and tired. mingyu feels soonyoung shift beside him, whimpering when the warmth beside him goes away and breaking out into a sob when he feels soonyoung’s hands on his shoulders, slowly guiding his body into a sitting position. mingyu licks his lips before opening his eyes, ready to see the disappointment in soonyoung's eyes but his breath hitches when soonyoung’s small sad smile and warm eyes greets him instead, patience and understanding clear on his orbs.

 

“hey, what’s wrong?” soonyoung moves towards him, closing the gap between them to wipe mingyu’s tears away, his hands warm on his cheeks and his lips wet on the tip of mingyu’s nose when he leans in to drop a kiss on it, the resounding sound making mingyu’s heart skip a beat. “baby, talk to me, please?”

 

mingyu sniffs and looks away, blinking the tears away from his eyes. he used to hate having someone see him cry but not soonyoung. never soonyoung with his patient eyes and warm hands rubbing at mingyu's skin. he catches soonyoung’s wrist on his hands and puts them down, hanging his head low and looking very much like a kicked puppy as small quiet sobs continues to wrack through his rather big frame, opening and closing his mouth like a fish to find for the words to express his state right now.

 

“i-i feel like a failure. i can’t think of- i can’t think of anything again. it’s bad. i can't draw. my hands are useless. i don't have any idea what am i doing and what i'm supposed to do. i'm gonna fail. i need to finish my project before the week ends but i don't know, soonie. maybe this isn't for me. i can't do i-”

 

“hey, hey. look at me,” soonyoung drops his hands to cup his face, his hands so small yet so warm when it’s pressed against mingyu’s skin. “where are all this coming from?”

 

“i- my project- i can't think of what to draw and i can't draw anything. i just don't know how anymore. this is a mistake. i should've gone with mom's suggestion and-”

 

soonyoung pushes his body forward and catches mingyu's lips in a quick kiss, pulling away to catch his eyes in his. “sorry, i can't take it, i need to shut your mind up.

 

“you have an art block,” he starts, thumb wiping on the tear tracks on mingyu's cheeks before kissing it. one press of lips on each of his cheeks. “and you have a project due when?”

 

“next week,” mingyu answers in a small voice, letting soonyoung tuck the strands of his growing hair behind his ears. “we need to submit a draft next week.”

 

soonyoung nods, eyes not leaving mingyu, his fingers now playing with the helix piercing he asked mingyu to get with him. they have matching hoop rings with red gems on it. “what's it supposed to be about?”

 

“we're having an exhibit for our midterm project,” mingyu feels himself slowly calming down, drowning in soonyoung's eyes and his touch. “the theme is Warm Love or something like that. Mr. Lee told us it could be something that reminds us of warmth and love.”

 

“why don't you draw me then? i give you warm hugs and love,” soonyoung giggles, wiggling his eyebrows at mingyu. “right?”

 

something in mingyu's heart twists at the image of soonyoung's bunched up cheeks and row of white teeth, his stomach feeling all weird and tingly and he has the sudden urge to hug the man so he did, making soonyoung yelp in surprise.

 

“does this mean i'm the answer? is the art block gone? are you gonna finally draw me like one of your french girls?”

 

“shut up, i don't have a french girl,” mingyu mumbles from where his face is buried on soonyoung's neck. “and  i can't draw you.”

 

soonyoung gasps in mock offense, pulling away from mingyu to throw him a disbelieving look. “i- i give you affection and this is how i'm being repaid? wow, mingyu, i'm feeling the love,” he deadpans before breaking out into a smile when mingyu breaks out into a small chuckle. “i know i'm too perfect to be drawn. i perfectly understand. don't worry, you can just admit it."

 

mingyu glares at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes before groaning again and falling down on his back. “what do i do? what if this block won't disappear? what if i just disappear?”

 

“i'm going to hit you, come here,” mingyu sits up to see soonyoung with his arms spread wide, smiling at him. “you can disappear in my arms, come on. i'll protect you from this cruel world of art blocks.”

 

mingyu's eyes starts to water again and he scoots closer to soonyoung to bury his head on his shoulders, feeling so much as soonyoung tries to cover his body with his own, his hands running up and down mingyu's back in comfort as he rocks them back and forth on the bed.

 

“fuck your art block, they ain't shit,” soonyoung starts, turning his head to press his lips on mingyu's temple. “that doesn't define your worth, okay? you had several of this before and what did you do? win over them like the brave man that you are! you step back for a while, rest a bit, cuddled with me then get back on the battle again. and!" soonyoung holds a finger up, "you're hands are not useless. they are pretty and they are fucking helpful. like when i'm tired during practices and you give me a massage. when my hands feel numb from painting or cold from the weather and you warm them up with yours. or when i just need a good scratch on the back. and don't let me get started on how good it feels in-”

 

mingyu pulls away and hits his shoulder, sniffing while a smile slowly graces his face, his cheeks warming up at what he expects soonyoung's next statement would be. “oh my god, soonyoung, stop.”

 

soonyoung hums, stopping his actions to get a good look at mingyu's face. “what, i was gonna say how good they are in cooking me food! what is your dirty mind thinking, gyu? huh?”

 

“shut up,” mingyu grumbles, hiding his face again from soonyoung who just chuckles and squishes him more into the hug.

 

“where am i? oh right, your heaven-sent hands, crafted like a greek god's. even your talent! are you sure you aren't a demigod or something? because you look like one,” soonyoung muses, his hands travelling up mingyu's back to settle on his hair, nails scratching on mingyu's scalp gently. “mingyu, you are gonna get through this, okay? i believe in you even if you don't, you stubborn baby. i'll believe in you until you believe in yourself, okay? you can do it. your art block can suck your dick.

 

or wait no, that's my job.”

 

“soonyoung, i swear to god-”

 

mingyu feels soonyoung's body shakes against his as he bursts into a laugh, burying his face on mingyu's hair before pressing butterfly kisses down his ears and to the corner of his jaw, teeth nipping playfully at the skin there. “you think i can suck your art block out of you?”

 

mingyu's tears had dried up but he still sniffs as he pulls away againg to glare at soonyoung this time, cheeks red and ears feeling hot, his heart thudding a beat faster than what's normal to the sight of soonyoung's scrunched up face and playful smile.

 

soonyoung's method is far from people's usual definition of comforting but it works. he's always so honest and understanding of mingyu whenever he spiral down into these kind of moments. knowing when to give mingyu silence and when to say something to get mingyu out of his funk. it makes mingyu wonder how he deserve someone as beautiful as soonyoung.

 

soonyoung would be mad at him if he voices that thought out loud. he's always reminding mingyu how worthy he is of him whether it'd be through actions or words. always scolding mingyu for thinking like that, soonyoung insisting he's the lucky one because mingyu tolerates his clingy, touchy and annoying ass. closing his eyes late at night to pray, oblivious to mingyu's very much awake state, thanking the heaven for letting him meet an actual angel. it made mingyu cry a few times he did hear it.

 

mingyu knows his art block won't magically be gone  in an instant, but right now, with soonyoung's arms wrapped around him like a warm blanket on a cold night, he feels lighter than he ever had for the past days. no longer feeling like an empty vessel of nothingness what with soonyoung's warmth filling him up from the tip of his fingers to his insides. his love and affection spreading through mingyu, stirring up something inside him that makes him feel like he can carry on with the world again.

 

maybe he'll take minghao's advice and rest for now, right here on soonyoung's embrace, then think about what his professor told them about sharing warmth and love through their pieces.

 

_“say, draw a series of things that reminds you of it. a view of the beach, a pair of people holding hands under the sun, a flower blooming in spring. anything that makes you think of the theme when you look at it. feel the things around you then put those to your work. make the viewers feel how it felt to be seen in your eyes,” mr. lee patiently explains to them, his gaze turning glazed and dreamy. mingyu's mind flashes an image of red cheeks and toothy smile._

 

mingyu sighs, this time one that slips out through his smile as he snuggles closer to soonyoung's heat, almost sitting on his boyfriend's lap. he can feel the drop of soonyoung's tensed shoulder in relief, the fingers massaging through his hair turning into comforting strokes as soonyoung starts to hum.

 

“twinkle, twinkle, little star, my amazing little star,” mingyu lets out a cute whimper as he hears soonyoung start to sing, altering the lyrics of the famous nursery rhyme. “big and brave and so so smart, a shining diamond right in my arms. twinkle, twinkle, little star, i love you, my little star.”

 

“that's so bad,” mingyu whispers on his skin, arms tightening around soonyoung the same time his heart squeezes in delight, embarrassed and touched at his boyfriend's gesture.

 

mingyu yelps when soonyoung pinches at his waist, huffing. “shut up, you dork. i'm a great singer.”

 

“you are. i'm keeping you with me so you could serenade me all the time with your offbeat singing,” mingyu agrees, smiling wide.

 

“brave of you to assume i'm letting you go. you're stuck with me now, kim mingyu-ssi,” soonyoung declares with conviction in his voice, pulling away to look at mingyu's eyes and frowning at the dried up tears on his cheeks. “i hate seeing you crying, it makes you look ugly.

 

“i'm always here for you, okay? don't think you're nothing because you're everything to me, mingyu. i love you. if you forget that i will seriously kiss you till you die of too much kissing just so you could remember.”

 

mingyu grins at that, “the only way i wanna go.”

 

soonyoung gives him a suspicious look before breaking out into a smile, caressing mingyu's face with his hands before sighing. “feeling better?”

 

“wonderful.”

 

soonyoung snorts, tracing mingyu's face with his fingers, his eyes following the action. mingyu knows he probably looks ridiculous, with his red and puffy eyes, the dark circles under it, his disheveled hair, but the way soonyoung looks at him as if he's really a star makes him feel so warm inside. soonyoung's gaze is full of nothing but love and affection and mingyu just wants to be selfish and keep it to himself. dismissing the thought of someone else being in his position right now immediately.

 

before both mingyu and soonyoung knows it, mingyu's leaning in to catch soonyoung's lips in a kiss, their lips molding against each other and mingyu's hands coming up to hold soonyoung's head in place, pouring all his love and gratefulness on the action.

 

a tiny moan escapes soonyoung's lips when mingyu licks on his bottom lips, asking for entrance that soonyoung gives in to right away, opening his mouth and letting mingyu dominate the kiss, tangling their tongues together and licking inside his mouth.

 

“i love you so much,” mingyu whispers in between their spit-slicked and swollen lips when they both pull away for a much needed air, both panting heavily with soonyoung's back pressed on the mattress and mingyu hovering on top of him, their gazes locked at each other. “soonyoung, i love you so much.”

 

mingyu was never good with words, always putting all his feelings on the things he does for soonyoung instead. cooking him breakfast, kissing his forehead before walking away from soonyoung's front door, sucking bruises on his skin as a mark of his feelings and sending soonyoung random photos of things that reminds mingyu of him. but sometimes, he just wants soonyoung to hear it directly from him. desperate to let soonyoung know.

 

soonyoung, sweet and kind and mingyu's soonyoung, just smiles up at him, one hand intertwining with mingyu's just beside his head and the other reaching up to trace at mingyu's jaw.

 

“i know, baby. i know you do,” soonyoung whispers, giggling. mingyu can't help but think he looks like a flower blooming in the middle of the night. a ray of sunshine under the moon what with how bright and warm he looks right now. mingyu leans down to press a quick kiss on his lips again just to make sure that his boyfriend is real.

 

“thanks for being here,” mingyu says before pressing his lips on the corner of soonyoung's mouth, “for being my person.”

 

soonyoung chuckles at that, ruffling mingyu's hair before dropping a quick peck at his nose, the same time mingyu's stomach rumbles.

 

“you're gonna thank me again once you're stomach is full, come on, get up now. for real this time,” he says sternly, pushing at mingyu's shoulder so he could sit up then at mingyu's face when his boyfriend won't stop dropping kisses on his face. “mingyu-”

 

“just one more hug, please?” mingyu requests, arms already wrapping around soonyoung's frame, feeling his boyfriend sigh against him before his arms wrapped around mingyu's waist.

  


mingyu would forget his art block for now. then maybe he could ask soonyoung out on a date tomorrow to look for inspiration. maybe ask him to just stay inside his apartment and watch movies that would make them cry. or maybe, he could ask soonyoung to move in with him so he doesn't have to say goodbye at the end of the day.

 

mingyu looks up from his plate to stare at his boyfriend in front of him, the question on the tip of his tongue. he chokes on his spit when soonyoung looks up to meet his gaze as he chews his food, looking like a hamster and mingyu forgets everything for a while, only one thing left on his mind.

 

“hey, will you marry me?”

 

mingyu watches as soonyoung's eyes widen as he chokes, gulping down the water that mingyu hands him. mingyu's  so in love and he'll patiently wait for soonyoung's answer.

 

_even if it takes a lifetime._

 

_soonyoung did tell him he'll love him until the day he dies anyway. mingyu is confident they have all the time in the world._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> the last part is actually inspired by the fact that soonyoung gifted mingyu a ring. 🥺
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! have a nice day ahead! ❤


End file.
